Yanma
|dexunova= |dexcokalos=087 |evointo=Yanmega |gen=Generation II |species=Clear Wing Pokémon |type=Bug |type2=Flying |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |metweight=38.0 kg |imweight=83.8 lbs. |ability=Speed Boost Compound Eyes |dw=Frisk |egg1=Bug |body=13 |color=Red |male=50 |evo= }} Yanma (Japanese: ヤンヤンマ Yanyanma) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Evolution Yanma evolves into Yanmega by leveling up after learning Ancient Power. Anime *Zachary Evans' Yanma *Forrester's Yanma *Tyler's Yanma Game info Game locations |type= |goldsilver=Route 35 |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 35 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Ruin Valley |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Great Marsh |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Great Marsh |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 35 |hgssrarity=Swarm| |blackwhite=Route 14 |bwrarity=Swarm |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |type= |Channel=Back Yard |Trozei=Endless Level 18 Endless Level 38 Forever Level 18 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Silent Chasm (1F-8F) Pitfall Valley (9F-15F) Remains Island (B9F-B15F) |PMD2=Steam Cave (1F-8F) Upper Steam Cave (1F) Lush Prairie (1F-5F) |Ranger2=Union Road }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=II |gold=If it flaps its wings really fast, it can generate shock waves that will shatter windows in the area. |silver=Its large eyes can scan 360 degrees. It looks in all directions to seek out insects as its prey. |crystal=It can see in all directions without moving its big eyes, helping it spot attackers and food right away. |ruby=Yanma is capable of seeing 360 degrees without having to move its eyes. It is a great flier that is adept at making sudden stops and turning midair. This Pokémon uses its flying ability to quickly chase down targeted prey. |sapphire=Yanma is capable of seeing 360 degrees without having to move its eyes. It is a great flier that is adept at making sudden stops and turning midair. This Pokémon uses its flying ability to quickly chase down targeted prey. |emerald=It can see 360 degrees without moving its eyes. It is a great flier capable of making sudden stops and turning midair to quickly chase down targeted prey. |firered=Its large eyes can scan 360 degrees. It looks in all directions to seek out insects as its prey. |leafgreen=If it flaps its wings really fast, it can generate shock waves that will shatter windows in the area. |diamond=Its eyes can see 360 degrees without moving its head. It won't miss prey, even those behind it. |pearl=Its eyes can see 360 degrees without moving its head. It won't miss prey, even those behind it. |platinum=It can hover in one spot by flapping its wings at high speed. It flits about to guard its territory. |heartgold=If it flaps its wings really fast, it can generate shock waves that will shatter windows in the area. |soulsilver=Its large eyes can scan 360 degrees. It looks in all directions to seek out insects as its prey. |black=It can hover in one spot by flapping its wings at high speed. It flits about to guard its territory. |white=It can hover in one spot by flapping its wings at high speed. It flits about to guard its territory. |black 2=It can hover in one spot by flapping its wings at high speed. It flits about to guard its territory. |white 2=It can hover in one spot by flapping its wings at high speed. It flits about to guard its territory. |x=Its eyes can see 360 degrees without moving its head. It won't miss prey--even those behind it. |y=If it flaps its wings really fast, it can generate shock waves that will shatter windows in the area.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |gldspr=G 193 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 193 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 193 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr=RS 193 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 193 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 193 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 193 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 193 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 193 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Yanma BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Yanma XY.gif |xysprs= |orasspr=Yanma XY.gif |orassprs= |VIback= |VIbacks= }} Trivia *Yanma is the only Generation II Pokémon that can only evolve while knowing a certain move that was not owned by Dawn. **It is also the only one that has been used by Jessie. Gallery 193Yanma_OS_anime.png 193Yanma_Dream.png 193Yanma_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokemon that evolve when they learn a move